Peace and Plausible Deniability
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel finds peace after ‘hooking up’ with Vala. And holding onto that peace becomes increasingly difficult as Teal’c, Mitchell and Sam jump into the mix. And the usual misunderstandings between Daniel and Vala plays havoc.


Peace and Plausible Deniability

Spacegypsy1

-o0o-

Daniel finds peace after 'hooking up' with Vala. And holding onto that peace becomes increasingly difficult as Teal'c, Mitchell and Sam jump into the mix. And the usual misunderstandings between Daniel and Vala plays havoc.

A/N: Not beta'd…just tossing it in.

-o0o-

Daniel squinted an eye tight as the other blinked against the bright morning light. He tossed an arm over his eyes and smiled.

The rustle of sheets followed by the soft weight of Vala moving half atop him changed his smile to a broad grin. Wrapping his free arm tight around her waist, he murmured, "good morning."

Vala lifted his arm from his eyes. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking. I'm letting the feeling of peace reign free."

Hands on his chest, Vala pushed herself up and gave him her biggest smile. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Um hmm." His mouth lightly touched her lips before he suddenly rolled over to bring her beneath him. Rising on his elbows, his fingers brushed the hair at her temples.

She laughed. "Mitchell said 0900, darling. We need to go."

"I know." Daniel continued to stroke her face a moment before his gaze wandered to her neck, where he placed a wet kiss and eyes bright with mischief, returned to her face.

"That's not a peaceful look." She had to turn away from his handsome face. "We don't have time for this. As you so eloquently said last night, all hell is going to break loose today when we show up. I don't want to be off kilter, it's going to be bad enough."

"Right. Let's shower."

"Absolutely not!" She bounded from the bed, grabbing his shirt, hastily donning it, and dashing for the bathroom. "You stay right there!" She slammed and locked the door.

Daniel approached the door, placing his forehead against it. "I think we should just stay here until they send a search party."

"I'm not listening!" The shower muffled her reply.

"I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't want to go back into that crazy world."

The shower shut off and silence followed for a long time. Long enough to get his heart beating in his throat. "Vala?"

"Is it really going to be that bad?"

"Yep."

"We could lie."

"We could."

She opened the door, her body sleek with water, hair plastered to her, eyes wide with worry. "I used to be very good at lying."

"I remember."

He looked so adorable standing there, blues eyes vivid, hair disheveled. "You don't look worried, not really. And you're very calm. And there's this determined sort of shine to your eyes." Vala placed a hand on his cheek.

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her lovingly. "Let's stay."

She broke free, shaking her head. "No. If we're going to lie, we need to go."

Nodding, he smiled, "Right. So, what's the story?"

"I got drunk and fell asleep on your couch."

"Genius in its simplicity."

Teal'c walked with purpose through the corridors towards the briefing room. Although the two had left together last night and not returned, Teal'c had witnessed the determined set of the archeologist's jaw and the heated glare towards ValaMalDoran. He'd had little sleep last night, but he felt awake, strong and ready to execute his plan. The one that would bring DanielJackson to confront ValaMalDoran, thereby creating their catharsis and bringing the two together as they should be.

At the same time, Mitchell sat alone in the mess hall, arms folded, leaning back in his chair. He would keep this team together at all costs. He'd been awake all night worrying. Planning. He could keep Jackson and Vala separated, on edge. He would carry out the plan that would ensure they did not – in any way - get together.

And off in space, aboard the _General Hammond_, Sam laughed as she read the message from Vala. "_The eagle has landed…and what a landing! xxxV._" She shut the message down. Somehow, some way, she had to find a plan that would keep those two together!

Daniel arrived in the briefing room ahead of Vala. He was met with silent nods from both Mitchell and Teal'c so he took his seat and opened the report, head down and heart racing.

Vala skipped into the room five minutes later.

"You're late." Cam grouched, looking at his watch.

"I have a hangover." She took a seat next to Daniel.

"I thought you weren't affected by alcohol." Cam pointed across the table where a folder sat in front of the chair next to Teal'c. Vala mumbled something and changed seats.

"Unless she drinks two bottles of champagne." Daniel lifted his eyes trying to produce a glare in Vala's direction and failing.

Everyone remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Mitchell spoke. "Jackson?" He narrowed his eyes at Daniel.

"Look, she got drunk. I let her sleep on my couch." Immediately dropping his gaze back to the table, Daniel swallowed loudly, knowing he sounded totally unconvincing.

Vala rolled her eyes. _He's just god-awful at this. _"Ha! You let me pass out on your stupid couch! And it was you who gave me that second bottle as you left me all alone." She looked Mitchell right in the eye. "I tried seducing him, but I think he's a eunuch." Shifting her gaze she glared quite successfully at her lover, and with just the right condescending tone, she asked him, "That's the right word, isn't it, Daniel?"

_Damn, she's good at this! _"Shut up." _There. I'm getting the hang of it!_

Teal'c raised a curious brow. This indeed, seemed to be going in the right direction. He was hopeful.

Mitchell looked from Jackson to Vala. He wasn't convinced by their argument, but he was hopeful. "Fine. Before we get started on the mission report, I've got somethin' to say."

The team looked at him expectantly.

"Sam's out of the picture for the most part, so I've made some changes. Vala, I've assigned you as the SGC liaison for R and D at Area 51 when we're not off world."

"What!"

Ignoring the outburst from both Daniel and Vala he continued. "They need someone and you're the logical choice. You'll have an office and lab here, but there'll be a lot of times when you're gonna have to spend some days there. And we're gonna buddy up, consistently, on missions. I'm with Jackson, Vala's with Teal'c. Every mission…"

"ColonelMitchell, I do not…"

"It's not open for discussion, Teal'c. This is my command and this is how I want it." Cam looked at his watch. "Let's get to the mission report, General Landry's on his way."

It was hours before Daniel and Vala found a moment alone. In the elevator they stood at opposite sides, Daniel with his hands in his pockets and staring blankly at the floor, Vala arms folded and eyes closed.

"Mitchell knows." Daniel finally whispered, looking up.

Vala opened her eyes. "Hmph! He doesn't really, he's just guessing. But Muscles knows!"

"I don't think so. He just looked curious. This is turning into a bigger mess then I'd expected. And I expected a lot."

When Vala smiled and moved towards him, Daniel pointed emphatically at the wall behind her, and she took a step back. "Don't worry. We'll work this out." He shook his head. "I never expected R and D. I can see the logic in it, and I hope it's just that. But this is going to be a lot harder then we thought."

"Still feeling peaceful, darling?" Her head rested against the wall.

Daniel grinned. "Not as much, but I'm determined. We'll be fine."

She looked suddenly sad. "How? He's going to keep us apart."

"He's not as smart as he thinks he is."

"You've got a plan, don't you?" She grinned, eyes sparkling and wide. "That's where we're going? To…"

"You're going to the mess hall. You're going to act excited about your new assignment. Chatter away, be giddy. And if Mitchell asks where I am…"

"I'll shrug and tell him I'm not your keeper."

The elevator stopped. Daniel sighed, nodded his good bye, and Vala exited with a happy skip.

When Daniel reached his car he flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Daniel?" Jack answered.

"Jack."

"Uh oh. I've got a feeling I'm not going to like this. Daniel? I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Nope. But you're going to do it."

"I am?"

"Yep."

"Okay, shoot."

-o0o-

"Son of a bitch! You have got to be kidding me!" Mitchell was livid. General Landry sat up straighter and eyed the colonel threateningly and Mitchell relented. "Sorry, sir."

"What's the problem, Colonel? You signed the initial paperwork weeks ago."

"Yeah, but this? I can't understand this. How could the IOA, General O'Neill and yourself authorize **this**?"

"It was the only way the IOA would allow it; temporarily of course, just to see how it goes."

"How it goes! How do they think it'll go…it's a one bedroom apartment!"

"Colonel! That's enough. Dr. Jackson will be moving into the three bedroom apartment next door. Somebody has to keep an eye on her, and you declined that responsibility. Colonel Carter accepted but will be gone too much, leaving Vala alone in the house to get into all types of …situations."

"Yeah, but Jackson and Vala living together? What about…you know…"

"I think it's obvious they are not going in that direction. That's absurd."

Mitchell crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath. "Right, absurd."

-o0o-

Teal'c finally understood the meaning of 'glee'. It presented a hard chore, keeping the outward appearance of the emotion from his face. ValaMalDoran would drive DanielJackson over the precipice; they would be thrown into a situation not unlike that on the Odyssey. Yes, Teal'c felt much glee. He was gleeful. This would serve his plan well. And ColonelMitchell's attempt to keep them apart had failed. _Yes, I am quite gleed._

"You look …chipper this morning, buddy, what's up?" Cam caught up with Teal'c in the hallway.

"I am pleased for ValaMalDoran on her new assignment. It is much deserved. And, after much consideration, I realized I will enjoy her company as my 'buddy' off world. Therefore, ColonelMitchell, you can no longer call me 'buddy', but must instead refer to DanielJackson as 'buddy'." Teal'c bowed deeply and took off in the opposite direction.

"Is this gettin' weird, or what?" Cam looked up to see an SF watching him curiously. "Nothin', I was talkin' to myself." Over the last few years it had become a contest between every SF on base to watch SG-1 for signs of craziness…well, anything crazy enough to haul them off to the brig for.

-o0o-

"Why?"

Opening the passenger door he waved Vala forward. "Because you need it."

She stood her ground, hands on hips. "Daniel, that's crazy. I certainly don't plan on sleeping in another room! Why do I need a bed?"

Jerking a thumb towards the open car door, Daniel went around and got behind the wheel. Once Vala was buckled in, he grinned at her. "Plausible deniability."

"Ah ha! Perfect! Can I get a bed with a canopy?"

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed up the other side of the mountain. "You can get anything you want, sweetheart, as long as you don't get attached to it."

"Now that I think about it, I might need it for when I get really, really, really mad at you."

"Not gonna happen."

"Hmm. Daniel?"

"Yep?"

"Can we get it today?"

"I doubt it can be delivered today."

"If so, can we christen it tonight?"

Daniel pulled off at the first overlook, unsnapped his belt and leaned across, kissing her as if he was starved for the taste of her.

When he started the car again, Vala closed her eyes and rested her head back against the seat. "I'll take that as a yes. Although, darling, surely you know we are going to argue…a lot. I mean, really, it's all wonderful, this thing we've got going, and I do hope it lasts at least one eternity or so, but we really haven't changed. We're total opposites."

"Opposites attract. And of course we're going to argue. And no, we haven't changed who we are…we've just sort of…merged."

-o0o-

Vala squealed and took a flying leap onto the large canopy bed. "This one!" She rolled around testing the mattress.

Daniel took her arm and hauled her up. "Too big." He pointed across the showroom to a twin canopy bed. "That one."

Pouting, Vala looked back and forth between the two beds. "I'd fall off that, it's not much bigger than one of your military cots! What are you thinking!"

Putting an arm around her back, Daniel guided her to the twin bed. "Plausible deniability. Only room for one."

Sitting on the bed, Vala bounced. "Nice. Let's see…" She jerked Daniel so hard he dove into the bed as she lay back. "Two fit just right."

Half on top of her, Daniel huffed. "Stop! You can't just…this is a public…Vala, stop that!"

She'd wrapped her legs around his waist. "I don't like the motif; I'm not really into Dora the Explorer, I want a princess one."

Daniel fought himself free and laughing, he stood and looked down at her. "Actually, she looks like you. But don't worry, it doesn't come with the canopy, you get to pick out the one you want. And a mattress. You get to pick out the kind you like."

"Pfff," blowing the hair out of her face, Vala sat up. "Really? We get to test more mattresses? I think I like this kind of shopping."

-o0o-

Daniel slumped down in his chair in an effort to control his annoyance. "You're pouting."

"How observant of you! Please just shut up and leave me alone!" Vala turned her head even further, looking far across the commissary.

Cam, arms crossed tightly, frowned and eyed them speculatively, while Teal'c, hands folded in front of him, smiled.

"You're so damned spoiled. You want it all – right now! It's not my fault!"

Her head whipped around. "You could have borrowed a truck and gotten it today, just like the man suggested!"

"We didn't have time for that! You took four hours testing every mattress in the damned place and making a spectacle of yourself!" Fist clinched in real anger, Daniel glared at her.

Leaning forward, slowly, Vala narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I should cancel the order and just stay here!"

Hands coming up, Daniel held them wide and grinned wickedly. "Fine with me."

Teal'c's smile suddenly faded. "ValaMalDoran, you have waited many years to achieve freedom. You should consider…"

"Yeah, consider the truth of livin' with grumpy here." Cam pointed a finger in Daniel's direction. "Look, princess, you don't want to spoil the fun of livin' off base by movin' in with Jackson. You two are the poster children of Fire and Gasoline. Not gonna work."

The scrape of Vala's chair sliding back was piercing in the silence that had fallen throughout the commissary as the entire room waited expectantly. But Vala's voice dropped to a whisper. "I wouldn't live with you if you were the only other living being in the universe." She turned, blinking at the tears forming in her eyes, and walked off, head held high.

Daniel's head dropped like a leaded balloon. "Shit!"

"Jackson, it was a disaster waitin' to happen. Look on the bright side, better now then after she moved in." Cam was beaming with happiness.

"DanielJackson, you should go after her. She is only overwrought with all the changes in her life. You are her best friend. All will work out for both of you. This I know."

Standing, Daniel glared at his teammates. "Why don't the both of you just shut up and stay out of this!"

-o0o-

"What's wrong?" Sam leaned close to the screen.

"We're not moving in together."

"Yes you are! Vala, tell me what happened."

"We had an argument. And…how do you say it?" Vala lowered her voice. "We broke up. Except it feels more like broke down."

When Sam laughed, Vala pulled back and cocked her head sideways. "You think it's funny?" She looked over at Walter, who was watching, and glared. "Go away." He complied and Vala turned back to the screen.

"Yes. You always argue. You two have managed to stay friends throughout all the miscommunication before. And now that…'the eagle has landed', so to speak, the 'friendship' has been permanently sealed. I'm sure of it. So, I suggest you find him and apologize."

"ME! It was him!"

"And that matters why?"

"Oh. Right. Expectations? This whole…'landing' thingie is difficult isn't it?"

"More than you ever expected. Look, Vala, there's really no secure way to talk right now. I should be back in a day or so. Hang in there."

"Right. But I'll be gone when you get back. I'm hanging, Samantha, on the edge of the abyss, by my fingernails."

"I know. I've been there."

"With Daniel?"

"Very funny, Vala. See you as soon as you get back. I'll be there, waiting."

-o0o-

Daniel had searched Sam's office, the gym, and Dr. Lee's lab before giving up and making his way back to his office. There she was, spinning around on the stool at his workbench. She looked up when he entered.

"I'm sorry." They both said at once.

Vala hopped off the stool and came to him, eyes downcast.

He hugged her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We're just going to have to work harder at this. I'll try to stop being such an ass."

"I'll work on the…spoiled thing."

Taking her by the arms and gently moving her away from him, Daniel smiled down at her upturned face. "It's me, Vala. I'm so impatient and I need to learn to let go a little. You were delightful to watch and I should have enjoyed it longer then I did. And stop looking at me like that."

He let go and turned away. When she approached he dropped his head, stuck his hands in his pockets, and spoke very quietly. "You better go find something to do before I clear the desk and ravish you and get us both fired." Turning slightly towards her, he lifted his eyes, waggled his brows and grinned.

She crossed her arms and hugged herself. "Promises, promises, promises. You know, Daniel, we'll be out on a mission for the next few days. Then, I have to play 'Tech Girl' for all the alien stuff that's been confiscated over the years. And I'll probably have to go to that weird hidden alien place that everyone knows about. So when, exactly, do we get to christen the…"

"Ach! Don't say that out loud." He whispered eyes darting up towards the security camera.

"…new apartment with champagne?" She put on her best goofy grin.

Retreating to his desk, Daniel sat and thumbed through a random book. "Oh, by the way, did you put in for some time off to move? I just emailed my request. I guess it would be best to do it together." He wrote something on a pad, tore it off, and handed it to her. "Here are the dates I requested."

"Oh. Right. Yes. I'll do that right away. Thank you. I better go. I…ahm…I have some things to do. See you tomorrow." As she walked away she started reading the request dates and stopped suddenly in the doorway. Slowly she turned, her smile soft and sweet. She nodded, held up the paper a moment, then left, her gaze on the note.

Walking down the corridor she re-read it over and over, skipping over the dates and going right to the words scribbled: _Take those five days. We have lots of furniture to christen. Love, Daniel._

It said 'Love, Daniel'. Love. Love Daniel. It said…Love. Right there in black and white. He hadn't said he loved her. She hadn't told him she loved him. But there it was, L.O.V.E.

Folding the note carefully Vala put it into her pocket. She would place it the treasure box she kept under her bed. And when she moved, she would keep the box on the top of her new dresser - their dresser.

-o0o-

"Jackson! For God's sake, can you hurry up!"

Daniel sat back on his heels, dropped the trowel, and wiped his brow. "This buddy thing was your idea, Mitchell. This is long, tedious work. You've interrupted me twenty times. I could have a room full of Vala's that would be less annoying then you! You can help or shut up and watch." He glared at the colonel.

Cam gritted his teeth for a long moment. Then suddenly both men began to laugh.

"Damn, Jackson, more annoyin' then a room full of Vala's? Man, that's cold. Just tell me what I need to do to hurry this along."

Outside the cave where the two worked, Teal'c and Vala patrolled the perimeter.

P-90 tucked up tightly in her arms, Vala strolled beside the Jaffa. "Muscles, aren't you cold?"

"I am not." Teal'c scanned the surrounding brush, his bare arms comfortably at his sides. His head tilted in her direction. "You are cold?"

"No, just a bit chilly."

"We will return to the cave entrance so that you may retrieve your jacket from your pack."

"No. I was just worried about you."

"I see. You were not worried about DanielJackson…and also ColonelMitchell?"

"No." She shook her head sending her pigtails flying. "I'm fine."

They walked in silence with only the sound of booted feet on rocky ground as they made a circle of the area.

Right before they reached the cave entrance Teal'c stopped. "ValaMalDoran, I am pleased to hear that you are indeed moving off base as a roommate to DanielJackson. You have settled your differences quickly."

Taking a deep breath she blew it out with a decidedly un-lady like grunt. "Well, Muscles, I'm beginning to wonder if it's not a bit more complicated then I first thought. But then again, I really can't pass up the opportunity, can I? I mean I really care for Daniel and when we broke up I felt like it might be forever, but he's changed…a little. He's trying. So when we got back together…ah…I mean when we fought…I mean…"

"Broke up? Is that not the Tau'ri term for couples who stop being a couple?" Teal'c looked unexpectedly more interested.

"Did I say 'broke up'?"

"You did."

"Oh. Well, you know what I mean. Roommates that break up being roommates."

"You have a strong affection for him, do you not?"

"Strong? I wouldn't say…strong. More like…" Vala looked away, biting at her lip.

"You are in love with him?"

Nodding slowly and blinking at the sting of tears, Vala turned further, completely facing away.

Teal'c moved closer, towering over her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will this not give you the opportunity to become more intimate with DanielJackson?"

"The only way I could possibly become more intimate with him is if I could somehow take him as a host!" She walked off a few paces and turned quickly. "You cannot repeat that! He'll strangle me!"

The Jaffa came as close as he ever had to dropping his mouth open in total shock. "You…and…he? Are..."

She gave him a quirky half smile, bobbing her head.

"You have been intimate? With DanielJackson? You love him. He has confessed his love for…"

Her eyes went wide and her bobbing head took the opposite direction and swung back and forth in denial.

Alarmed, the Jaffa glared. "I do not understand. Surely he loves you."

"Surely he must not."

"I am not at all pleased! You must not become his roommate! I have misunderstood your relationship. I cannot allow you to put yourself into a situation that will hurt you. I had not thought of that. I had thought…"

Tilting her head to the side, Vala watched Teal'c become more and more agitated. "Muscles, what are you talking about?"

He held up a tight fist. "I will not allow this!"

-o0o-

"I got it, Jackson! Stop tellin' me what to do." Cam held the paper over a chiseled group of symbols and rubbed with the tool he had been given.

"I only wanted to help."

"I'm about done, let me finish." Cam completed the rubbing and proudly handed it over. "See. Perfect."

Laughing, Daniel agreed and packed the paper into his satchel.

Cam stood and held out a hand to pull Daniel up. "Ya know, man, I gotta tell you, I've been really worried about you and Vala shackin' up. I guess I got overanxious. It's not really any of my business. You two are two peas in a pod. A small pod. And two totally alien peas. But I suppose you'll take care of her and deal with it. I mean it's not like you're in love with her and gonna shag her every chance you…" The colonel stared open mouthed at his friend. "Oh shit, man! You are! Crap."

Daniel pulled the bandana from his head and hoisted the satchel over his shoulder. "I hadn't expected this. I thought maybe I could keep it a secret. I mean, who knows how long she'll stay. We all know how she is."

"You're frickin' in love with her! Son of a bitch. Aw, damn man! I suppose she's confessed her undying love and you two…"

Daniel shrugged. "I have no idea how she feels about me."

"What! Oh, this isn't good. Worse then I expected. It's gonna be a Naquadah induced nuclear blast when it goes belly up. Aw, crap, Jackson. You gotta give it some time, buddy. She's just skittish. Once you two get all cozy, she'll come around." Cam patted Daniel on the shoulder. "I'll be there for you. I have faith in you…and her. Really. It's gonna be fine. You can do this."

Surprised and relieved by Mitchell's acceptance of the situation, Daniel nodded and followed the colonel out.

-o0o-

Vala thumped her forehead on Sam's table, over and over. Looking up she chopped both hands through the air. "And now, he's doing that distancing thing again." She went back to thumping her head, leaving her arms up in the air.

Sam laid a hand on her head. "Please stop that. I can't concentrate."

Sitting up, Vala sighed wearily. "And Muscles is threatening to unpack my things. Mitchell is offering to help me pack. And Daniel hasn't said two words to me in the last ten hours!"

Sam gave her a commiserate smile before retrieving a bottle of wine and two glasses from the table. "Let's go through this from the beginning."

"Right. Okay. We slept together."

Pouring the wine, Sam handed a glass to Vala. "How'd that happen?"

Vala raised a brow and cocked her head.

Sam smirked, tilting her head down, and keeping her gaze steady.

"We all went out. When everyone else was ready to go home, I wanted to go dancing. And… Shockingly, Daniel agreed to take me. But not before he did that narrow eyes, narrow lips thingie. So off we went. It was very late when we left the club. Samantha, did you know Daniel could dance?"

Shaking her head, Sam just prompted Vala to continue.

"Daniel suggested we go to his place instead of all the way back to the base. That got me a little wonko – like a bonus that I couldn't quite figure out how I earned."

"Go on. And, Vala, I'm not asking for intimate details, just the basic story." Sam refilled the wine glasses,

"We were only two blocks from his apartment so we walked. He kept his hand on my back the whole time, making me dizzy. Once we got inside he kissed me. I can tell you that can't I? I won't tell you how incredibly hot and sexy that kiss was, but it was. You know those long hard kisses, with a lot of switching faces around and tongues going…"

"Vala." Sam warned.

"Oh, sorry. So that went on a while and then the…clothes started coming off."

"What did he say?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you insisted on no intimate details and they were those kinds of things. The things men say when their taking off our clothes. Words muffled around particular parts of the body, while fine expensive undergarments are being…."

"I get it. Can you just glaze over the scene and get to why?"

"I don't know why. He didn't say why." Vala closed her eyes in thought. "He did say something…several times… about finally being at peace. And something we should have done sooner. Things like that. You know in between those lovely comments about my skin, and taste and smell and how good I felt."

When Vala opened her eyes, Sam had her ears covered. Taking her by the wrists, Vala pulled Sam's hands away. "That's it. Well. I mean, it was an all night, all morning kind of thing."

"He never said he loved you?"

Vala looked down at the table and shook her head. "He did sign a note with 'love, Daniel' but that's not the same is it? I've asked around. Everyone says it just means a person cares for you, like a mother or sister or best friend."

"Did you tell him how much you love him?"

"Well of course not! I didn't want spoil the moment…moments. I can deal with that. I have him for a while. No telling how long before he goes to the dark side again. We all know how he is."

Sipping her wine, Sam stared across the room.

"Samantha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm moving in with him. No matter what anyone says. Tomorrow."

-o0o-

Arms to his sides, hands fisted, Teal'c stood off in a corner of Vala's quarters, glaring at Daniel.

Cam, happy-go-lucky, stacked the only two boxes, and tossed the hanging clothes over his arm. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it." Vala said cheerfully.

"Not much stuff to move, Princess. But I'm sure a few shoppin' trips with Carter will fill the gap." Grinning, Cam carried the items out and placed them on the two-wheel dolly in the hall.

Vala scanned the occupants of her quarters.

Sam was smiling sweetly. Muscles didn't look happy. Mitchell had come back to lean against the door frame the grin still on his face.

Daniel fidgeted nervously with the pile of do-dads on her dresser. "You need me to stick these in a box?"

Vala studied the array and shook her head. "I'm leaving those for when I'm here."

"So, you have everything?"

"Almost. Just one more thing left." Vala bit at her lip.

Moving away from the door, Cam looked around. "I can haul it out for you."

"No, I'll get it." Vala fluffed her hair, and then fiddled with the buttons on her blouse, as they all stood watching her.

"Okay, guys, let's clear out. We'll meet you there." Daniel shooed them towards the door.

Taking the hint, Teal'c, Sam, and Cam took off. Daniel, hands in pockets and head down, lifted his eyes to her. "Should I leave?"

She shook her head and knelt on the floor beside her bed. Reaching under, Vala retrieved a small box, and set it on the bed. Daniel stood silently behind her.

She flicked her eyes in his direction for just an instant.

Daniel waited, studying the box. It appeared to be a nothing unusual. Nothing expensive or worth much. An ordinary jewelry box, similar to the one he remembered his mother having.

Vala opened it, staring at the contents. "It's all the trinkets my father ever gave me. And a few other things…"

Daniel's sight landed on a hair clip he'd given her many years ago, then he noted the small gold chain the team had given her after she'd received her SG-1 patch. His heart suddenly ached. He'd often thought her bravado had been part show. Now he knew it was all done to hide her pain. But this…this was the real Vala. Locked inside a banged up and scratched box hidden under her bed.

Taking her arm he lifted her up pulling her tightly against him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a hand caressing her hair. He couldn't speak, overwhelmed with emotions so deep and scared. She'd used the box and he'd used his soul to lock away those things. And now, now she had opened it up to him because she loved him. "God, Vala, I love you." A peace, deep and healing settled around them. "Let's go home."

Outside the door, Teal'c relaxed his jaw and smiled, nodding to Mitchell, who lifted a grinning face to Sam. Sam stuck her hands in her pockets and sauntered off humming a happy tune.

~END


End file.
